Changes In Direction
by Lutherian
Summary: Liz tells Michael the truth with an unexpected result... Pre Polar romance season 2.


Michael was sat at a bench, pissed off. He'd heard the rumours and it seemed they were true. Seriously, Liz and Kyle... shaking his head, he noticed Liz had joined him unhappily. It serves her right. She had fucked up, literally from what he'd heard. "Go on, say it." "Say what?" "Believe what you will Michael. I never thought you would fall for such an obvious set up and it seems I am a better liar than I thought. Let me tell you a story." He scoffed, and then looked at her a bit more closely. Ok, so this wasn't what he was expecting exactly. He stopped and was ready to listen. Liz began "Just over 2 weeks ago, after returning back from being told by Madame Vivian that I would marry my true love and daydreaming, I got the shock of my life to find that said true love actually did turn out to be my husband after all. The one downside was to this whole deal was that the world would end, due to the fact Max hadn't followed his destiny."

Michael turned slowly to look at her, thinking she was making it up. "Tess left. The Foursquare was incomplete and the Granolith was turned into a time machine by Alex and a friend. Future Max then tells me that in order to prevent the world ending, I need to change the future by making his present self fall out of love with me and in love with Tess, ensuring his destiny. Never mind the fact he asked me to throw away every hope and dream of course, including a 14 year marriage."

Laughing bitterly, she continued "Just as I am about to give up, he tells me that him and me lead to, apart from your enemies taking over the planet, Isabel and your deaths. So I faked sleeping with Kyle without telling him why. It worked. My future husband vanished and Tess has taken my place ever since. Maria knows too. Cheerful huh?" her voice full of sarcasm and bitterness. Her companion had no idea what to say at first. "Tell me you are joking" "Trust me, it's no joke. It's true. Good night." She stood up and he followed, grabbing her arm "I don't believe you." "Believe what you will, I've told you the truth and broken a promise to do so." "Why tell me?" She faced him, stonewall up and he stepped back from the coldness in her eyes "You deserved to know the truth. So I told you. Maria was told because she made me feel guilty about not telling her about Kyle when I should have done, even though I tried to. She knows the basics but not about you or Isabel. She knows its alien related now and nothing happened." She turned on her heel and he pulled her back, believing her and that lead to the other questions "I believe you. Now why didn't you come to me for help?" "I couldn't! He wouldn't let me! I had 48 hours and he was my constant companion the entire bloody time!"

He stared at her "48 hours. That is what Maria told me about our relationship..." he trailed off as Liz swore. "Why didn't she tell me? Madame Vivian told her right?" and he nodded. Sitting down with a thump, pulling her with him. "What else do you know of the Foursquare and the Granolith?" looking around she answered "Not much. Each person balances it out with their own powers and abilities to work together to put their powers together and enhance them. It's important it is complete. Ava would work better than Tess though. As for the other thing, it is very powerful and shouldn't ever be in the wrong hands or leave Earth. That's everything. I'm not meant to know that much. I got a flash from dancing with Future Max."

"I need to go. Night Michael." He was reluctant to let her leave now. She was alone. She felt guilty. He could see her stonewall go up faster than before. This was wrong. "I felt like I didn't belong when the dupes turned up. I don't know. Don't trust Tess. I'm asking Alex to avoid her tomorrow. Kyle disappeared originally when Tess did. I'm asking Alex to avoid Sweden. It feels wrong." She had taken a step away when he asked "What happened with Rath?" and stopped in her tracks "NOTHING!" "Yeah right?!" he didn't quite believe her "Nothing that should have happened anyway. He kissed me, I didn't kiss him back. I said no."

'Excuse me! What the hell was going on here?' Thinking to himself, he stood up and whirled her around "Why didn't you tell me this?" hissing under his breath in anger and faced off with him, she stood her ground "I wasn't sure what was going on, so I kept my mouth shut. I'm glad I did now when Rath walked in." He felt like he had been slapped in the face. Did that mean what he thought it did? Was that why Maria was so upset. "You thought it could be me?!" and she looked unsure "I didn't know. So I played it safe. Can I go now?" anger in her eyes. He glared back at her. Didn't she know the danger she was in? "How did you know Future Max was who he said he was?" "He proved it with private details" defensively crossing her arms against his glaring accusation.

"I don't believe this. There is a difference!" In sheer frustration he kissed her, taking her by surprise. The biggest shock was when she melted and ignited a spark in him. A spark he thought had already been lit by her best friend. He was wrong. Very wrong. He deepened the kiss and she was slowly losing her control, rational thinking finally kicking in for both of them when in shock, she pushed him away. She slapped him. "Don't you dare do that stunt to me ever again in order to prove your point. I get the danger I was potentially in. Future Max proved himself and I handled Rath like a lady. I guess you're not as much of a gentleman as I thought!" anger lacing her tone and her death glare made him glad her powers were latent.

He let her go, full of remorse and she ran. She had kissed him back. Damn, she hadn't meant to but his power had called to her, his magnetism had made her melt and it had been the same for him. He had lost it too briefly. Michael's head was spinning- he had been drawn in by her power too. They shared the same power and for that one moment, he couldn't get enough. Neither had she. Her anger had covered her shock. It hadn't hidden her acknowledgement of the moment though. So he'd let her run.

He was tempted to run himself- back to her. It unnerved him. She'd lost it too. It had unnerved her just as much. Damn, she wasn't as plain as she appeared to be. He needed to say sorry. He walked after her, finding her around the corner, standing awkwardly "I'm sorry. I got mad and I don't know what happened." "Apology accepted. I'm sorry too. I have no idea what happened either. Let's forget this shall we please?" "Fine. Deal", his tone firm and she nodded in relief "Good", "One last thing- this", he leaned forward, a flicker in her eyes and kissed her again, this time she meet his answering call of power with her own and they surrendered to it. She was giving into him this time around and kissed him slow and deep, moaning when he pressed against her and they parted "I just needed to know the what if" and he walked away into the night.


End file.
